Glad you came
by YaoiFreak4Life
Summary: College Merlin AU! Mordred is in a lousy relationship with Morgana, one day while hiding he runs into an unfamiliar yet welcoming face. Over time Merlin seems too good to be true, but is there something Merlins keeping from him? And whose that guy that keeps calling? Arthur was it? Can the two drop their baggage and find happiness in one another? We shall see.
1. Chapter 1

**Completely in love with Merdred my friends season 5 has been tragic but at least a new ship has set sail :) Please enjoy Merdred as much as I do!**

"Mormor are you even listening to me" morgana drawled, mordred rolled his eyes as he turned to face the person the voice belonged to.

"Morgana I believe we've gone over this, its mordred not mor mor"

"Oh come now mormor, your nickname is much more endearing than boring old mordred" she smiled darkly as she rose from her seat and seductively made her way to him from across the room and wrapped her languid arms around his shoulders. He stiffened at the touch but she didn't seem to notice or if she did she didn't really seem to care.

Mordred carefully kept his face masked as she attempted to catch his gaze. Once their eyes met she stared deeply into his cold blue eyes. He couldn't stand that look of hers that cold calculating look she gave, as she tilted her head ever so slightly to the side, her lips tugging gently at the corners. It was a beautiful sight in every sense of the word but he knew the truth behind her smoky eyes. He knew the darkened thoughts that plagued her mind. Knew and even loved it, this dangerous, tragically broken soul. He loved the connection they shared the darkness within them that no one else could see. He almost couldn't believe it. He had the hottest chick on campus in the palm of his hand and he hated it, hated her.

It wasn't always like that between them, no at first it was like fireworks, thrilling and passionate, running off to parties and basking in the hungry stares they received from the crowd, then sneaking off to some darkened corner to have each others fill of the other, it was simply intoxicating. But as time passed Mordred had begun to repel the slightest touch, and wince as she whispered unladylike things in his ear. At first Mordred honestly thought he was losing his mind but over time he began to realise he simply couldn't love someone so similar, someone who reminded him too much of himself.

"So mormor how about it?"

"Hmm?" she rolled her crystalline eyes with impatience.

"I was saying Morgause will be out of town this weekend. How about you stay awhile?" she smirked. Mordred did his best to match her provocative smirk but he knew he could only muster the look half heartedly. He knew every inch of Morgana and her sisters run down apartment and the offer just seemed so... boring.

"I'd love to but sadly not this week." her features suddenly twisted with scorn, mordred learned earlier on that you never say no to her. Quickly she unclasped her hands from behind his head and took a half step back. He did everything he could not to audibly breathe a sigh of relief.

"And why is that?" she quickly demanded, her glare dissecting him. Quickly he thought of some believable excuse.

"Calm yourself love. I have a few exams this week that I need to study for, the last ones weren't in my favor so I need to at least surpass these." He replied impassively. She studied him for a moment longer before breaking into a wide smile, one that even made him momentarily forget just who his bitch of a girlfriend was.

After some idle chit chat, he kissed her goodbye and went home, taking a long hot shower, feeling the need to remove her scent and relieve his crawling skin.

A text sounded loudly in his dark room as light shyly peaked out of the window frame.

Time: 11:46 am

From: Queen Bitch

*What are you doing?*

Mordred rubbed his blurry vision away before replying. *Reading a text.* Bing.

Time:11:48 am

From: Queen Bitch

"Haha. But really are you busy today or are you avoiding me?"

Mordred layed on his stomach and loudly cursed into his pillow. _Seriously? How does she have the energy to start this early?_ Hesitantly he looked back at his phone and typed back *No, I am going to the library to study* he lied. Bing.

Time: 11: 55 am

From: Queen Bitch

"On campus?"

Mordred stared at his phone for a moment before typing *No the moon* but then quickly replaced it with a simple *Yes.* Bing.

Time: 11:59 am

From: Queen Bitch

"Funny, I'm pretty sure I saw your car parked in front of your dorm"

*Morgana get a fucking hobby* he wrote but changed it to *Im walking today, need the exercise* Bing.

Time: 12:03 pm

From: Queen Bitch

"Ok, just checking. Call me later?"

*Of course* he lied once more. She sent him a kissy face icon and he deleted it immediately. Throwing his phone on his pillow as he wrestled out of his tangled sheets, found something to wear and grabbed a bag of books before morgana decided to make a personal visit.

Mordred lied with his face against the cool desk in the library. He unwound in the calming silence. Everyone was probably still peacefully in bed... except him. Oh what he wouldn't give for a pillow right about now.

"Clack, thunk, thunk"

Bolting upright he scanned the floor searching for the source of noise. Ever curious he rose from his seat leaving his bag behind. After passing about five shelves he quickly found it. A lanky boy with dark hair cursing under his breath as he quickly tried to gather the mess of fallen books surrounding him. On most days Mordred would've laughed and walked away but seeing how much work the boy was faced with he unexpectedly gave in. After a moment he stepped closer to the boy who hadn't even taken note of the stranger before him, without a word mordred silently kneeled across from him and began to pick up the books nearest to him. After what seemed like forever he finally managed to gather and pile his half of the mess and cleared his throat so that the strange boy would finally take note and thank him, he did nothing for free and clearly wasn't used to people ignoring him so blatantly but he knew that once the stranger locked eyes on him he would be awestruck; his dark mussled hair and icy blue eyes were almost always irresistible to others and that in itself was always a welcoming reward.

In moments the stranger suddenly met his gaze and for the first time in his life Mordred found he was the one that was speechless. In front of him was a fresh face, one made of sharp angles that framed his high cheekbones. His hair was dark almost black in the dim light of the library and his eyes were a startling blue; not icy like his own but a uniquely captivating azul, one that reminded him of a still ocean. But most of all Mordred couldn't help but stare at those... dare he say it... ears. It was honestly the strangest thing he ever laid eyes on, such a thin fragile boy with ears that looked as if they could take flight at any moment. They were almost... adorable.

After a while the stranger broke eye contact and looked down at the books in a pile beside Mordred and then met his eyes once more before breaking into a deep crooked smile that lit up his entire face.

"Thanks" the boy beamed.

"No problem" Mordred replied finally finding his voice.

"Sorry for the trouble" Mordred could feel his skin heat up as he heard the stranger say his name. It sounded so beautiful when weighed down by his accent, what was it? Irish, no scottish maybe? He couldn't quite place it.

"No trouble at all. So what were you doing with all of these anyway?" Mordred said motioning to the neat pile.

"Oh well I was just putting them away... Or at least trying to" he replied looking down, clearly embarrassed. Mordred couldnt help but smile at that.

"Just be glad you don't work at a glass shop" Mordred replied and met his gaze once more and chuckled at that. The smile was warm and inviting, so natural that it almost hurt mordred to look too long but he couldn't tear his eyes of the sight, not yet. Especially when he couldn't recall anyone looking at him like that with such pure intent.

"Merlin!" The boy suddenly jerked his head up towards the noise. Curiously Mordred followed his gaze but saw no one.

"Oh that's nothing. Just helping out a… friend."

"MERLIN!" he voice called once more, this time in obvious annoyance.

"Umm I should probably get going" Merlin said finally rising to his feet. Mordred followed suit and was briefly stunned when he realized he had to look up at him, literally.

Merlin looked back at him with a cocked eyebrow causing Mordred to inwardly chastise himself hoping he wasn't caught staring.

"Yeah, your friend seems a bit impatient" he said quietly handing Merlin the books. After a moment of awkwardly shuffling the books into his arms Merlin smiled and spoke.

"As always" he replied slightly bitter.

"Thanks again. Maybe I'll see you around?"

"Yea, maybe" Mordred replied, casting his infamous smirk. But to his surprise Merlin made no notion of swooning (like many others had) he simply smiled back, with that amazingly goofy grin filling his features.

"So I hear there's a party tonight, care to join me?" Morgana said as they drove home after classes. Morgana had been insistent on keeping an eye on him ever since she moved off campus. Thus the rapid texts, meals shared between classes and the drives home, she wanted her near him at all cost. It was nice at first, the attention, but after awhile he felt as if he were put on leash that only seemed to tighten with each passing day. It wasn't his fault he preferred the comfort of his 10 x 8 single dorm room compared to her insane sisters abode. He needed his own space, was that such a difficult request?

"Mordred?" Morgana nearly yelled beside him.

"Yes what is it?" he replied unruffled by her sudden animosity.

"Are you coming tonight or what?"

"'I doubt it Morgana, I have plans" she simply rolled her eyes.

"Let me guess studying? Is that really the best excuse you have to offer?"

"At the moment yes, I have alot to catch up on"

"Maybe if you'd stop skipping class you wouldn't have to" She spat, as she wrapped her arms defensively around her body. Mordred looked her way at the corner of his eye and rolled them when he noticed her shoulders hunched a bit. God was she sulking? Mordred had better ways of spending his friday nights, and tonight it would be quietly avoiding her.

It had been nearly a week since Mordred had visited the library. He had had a surprisingly busy couple of days. With grades closing, test taken, and morgana ranting it had been an extremely exhausting week.

After dropping off The Queen he realized that he wasn't taking the normal route home, no, instead he noticed that he was driving towards the library, despite the fact that he had not taken any work with him.

As he entered the library he found himself scanning the aisles leisurely as he took in the nearly empty seats. It was a relaxing moment to not be needed anywhere or have to talk to anyone, just to be alone. As he continued to browse he gathered that he was indeed still scanning but he eyes were everywhere but the books. As he rounded the corner he stopped himself as he caught sight of something.

Merlin was it? He intently watched as the boy sat in a window seat in the south side of the building, the side most deserted. The sun was nearly setting and washed his pale features in a golden glow. And just like before Mordred caught himself staring at those damn ears again, they were just too laughable to ignore but Mordred felt no need to mock them. Losing himself he starred as Merlin read, and almost smiled when he heard a chuckle escape his lips as he flipped to the next page. It was fascinating the way he wrapped himself within the pages. He felt like he was reading the book with him as Merlin displayed all of its emotional contents within his expression. Mordred wasn't sure if he could ever tire of the sight. He didnt mind the silence either, or the thought of remaining hidden to secure Merlins peacefulness but that was all before his phone disagreed and chimed its alarm.

With an array of curses Mordred quickly turned and searched his body for the disrupting object, turning out every pocket until he found it in his shoe (morgana had a nasty tendency to pickpocket him and read his messages, so his sneakers seemed like the best hideaway).

"Damnit morgana I'm in the library." he angrily whispered into the phone.

"Well Im bored" she replied drawing out every freaking syllable.

"Wonderful. I'm not." He spat before slamming it shut. He pinched the bridge of his nose and silently wondered why on earth he hadn't put an end to this nuisance yet as he quickly thought over the many ways of killing her he felt a light tap on his shoulder. His body grew rigid as he turned and met a distinct pair of sapphire eyes.

"Sir, might I suggest shutting off your phone before entering?" Merlin sternly began before a grin began to play on his lips. It took Mordred a moment to collect himself.

"Yea, sorry about that."

"Its alright, you sounded like you were having a pleasant chat anyhow"

"Yea, you could say that" Mordred replied looking down for a moment, trying his best not to stare again.

"So what brings you here on this fine evening?"

"Oh just... hanging out"

"At the library?"

"Yes"

"On a Friday?"

"...Yes"

"My, my I had no idea what a party animal you were" merlin laughed a bit at his own joke and Mordred did his best to force a laugh while he mentally avoided the light blush that was creeping its way onto his cheeks.

"Don't feel so bad, I spend a lot of my free time here." Merlin said gesturing to the book in his hand.

"That seems like a waste" Mordred whispered more to himself.

"And why is that?" Merlin retorted. Suddenly aware of his outburst Mordred fumbled for words hoping he hadn't insulted him.

"Its just... you should, you know... get out more, be more involved." Merlin gave him a funny look but shortly replied.

"As appealing as that sounds I'd rather not"

"Why not?"

"I have one good friend around here but even he's an arse, so I don't really bother."

"The prat from last week?" Merlin suddenly broke into laughter.

"Wow, you actually remembered?"

"How could I not he practically shook up the place with his call. You'd think he were king."

"I'm pretty sure he's convinced"

"Well maybe you should find better friends" Mordred mentally kicked himself realising he's insulted him twice in the last five minutes. However Merlin seemed to really think about it for a moment.

"It's tempting but he wouldn't survive a day without me." Merlin looked away as his mouth twitched upward. Mordred was surprised to find that the smile didn't seem to reach his eyes. It was a bittersweet expression that tugged lightly on his heartstrings.

"Mordred" he said extending a welcoming hand across from him.

"Merlin" he replied taking the hand hesitantly.

"Love the name"

"Th- thanks"

**Hey guys more to come, please tell me what you think! Thanks! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Before he knew it another week had gone by more or less in a daze. He could only think of friday, friday afternoon in the library. Friday afternoon in the library with him. He couldn't wrap his mind around that incident, of meeting Merlin. Sure he liked the guy he seemed nice but for whatever reason Mordred didn't do nice and he just couldn't force himself to seek him out face to face even if he had spent the last week people watching in various locations around campus to maybe catch a glimpse of him, but sadly big ears were nowhere to be found. _This is getting embarrassing_. He thought one evening. If he was to show up again what would Merlin think? Would he think he was stalking him? Because surely he wasn't.

_Just one more day that's all then I'm done with this, maybe I should actually work this time_. Once Friday afternoon rolled around he found himself racing down to the library, taking caution to shut off his phone, bring some work, and check himself over in the nearest reflective surface before entering. After making his way over to the south end he could clearly see merlin sitting in the same seat as before, but instead of interrupting he did the next best thing and simply found a seat that gave him the best view of the smiling boy.

The next few fridays were spent that way, with Mordred simply watching Merlin. Smirking at the way his lips followed the dialogue as he silently read. He found himself drawn to the way he seemed to glow reading page upon page just like magic.

One evening Mordred was able to get out of class early and decided to pay his weekly visit a bit early, but as he reached his destination he realised that the seat was empty. Without thinking he placed his bag on the floor and sat upon it. Looking out the window he realised what an amazing view it was, a captivating scene of the pond beside the library, from this angle the water simply sparkled. He quickly grew envious of Merlin knowing he was able to see that everyday.

"Excuse me?" Brushing off the interruption Mordred kept his eyes on the water trying his best to capture an accurate mental image.

"Mordred" the voice said again. Mordred quickly came to his senses once he recognized the voice.

"I believe you're in my seat" Mordred spewed a clumsy fumble of words as he locked eyes with him.

"Merlin, sorry. I didn't realize."

"You sure about that?" Merlin baited playfully.

"Are you acusing me of something?" Mordred replied trying to match the tone.

"Possibly. Im sure you've noticed me here since you do sit right over there every week" Merlin smirked pointing in Mordred's usual seat.

"You watch me?" Mordred chocked out half horrified.

"I wouldn't go so far as that, I've just seen you around… alot."

"And you've said nothing until now?"

"Wasn't sure what to say" Merlin shrugged. "besides you were bound to come talk to me sooner or later"

"Why would I do that?" Mordred teased, doing his best to show disinterest but in moments Merlins goofy grin swiftly transformed into something more mischievous and Mordred could feel a shudder run down his spine as Merlin leaned down and whispered to him.

"A person could only stare for so long"

"I didn't!" He nearly screamed. Merlin laughed loudly at that causing the librarian to came over and threaten them. Putting his palms up in surrender merlin did his best to contain himself but the effort only made things worse until the librarian came back and actually requested they leave.

Mordred was utterly shocked. Of all the things he'd done and all the places he'd been to he never imagined he would be most embarrassed about being kicked out of a library. Merlin seemed to brush it off as if it were a natural occurrence but Mordred was appalled because for once it wasn't his doing.

"I should get going" he said as he gathered his things before he could embarrass himself any further.

"No, wait." Merlin called as he made his way past him. Mordred hesitantly turned.

"What are you doing right now?"

"Leaving"

"Well what are you doing after?"

"I dunno"

"Wanna grab a bite?"Mordred could hear his own stomach rumble but offered nothing but silence.

"My treat" More silence. Merlin awkwardly shifted from foot to foot as he awaited an answer.

"Sure" he said in a hushed voice.

"Great let's go then" Merlin replied walking past Mordred and taking lead.

Once out they decided to hit up a local pizzeria, one that Mordred had never been to. It seemed to be Merlin's favorite considering he wouldn't shut up about it on the way to the car. Normally Mordred would nod and sigh to show that he had no interest in his companion's subject matter but as he listened to Merlin he noted that he had begun to argue with himself on which was better, the spinach Stromboli or Hawaiian pizza. It was an oddly adorable scene, one that he couldn't help but smile a bit at. It took a moment for Mordred notice that nothing in Merlins mental menu was there anything remotely normal to pizza toppings, he was happy with simple pepperoni if it was offered.

As they drove they did so in silence, it was frighteningly soundless as they made their way there. The only thing disrupting them were the few moments Merlin would sit up and point out directions. Mordred couldn't help but hold his breath as Merlin leaned in a bit as he did so, causing him to take in the faint cologne that clung to him. As the silence increased Mordred suddenly became very aware of how close he was to Merlin, when reaching a red light he managed to steal a glance and smirked as he watched him gently twist the bottom of his shirt wondering if he was just as uncomfortable with their silence as he was. Within seconds Merlin seemed to have red his mind and glanced back at him his lips parted slightly but nothing came out. Seeing him so helplessly awkward Mordred decided to spare them both and turned on the radio. Within moments an old 80's ballad began to play and immediately Mordred reached over to change it before giving it the chance to embarrass him. However just as he was about to Merlin's hand darted out, keeping his hand in place.

"Please don't, it's a classic" he quickly replied, casting a sheepish smile. Mordred had nothing to retort with and simply nodded. As the song began its chorus Mordred realized that he did actually know the lyrics and began to silently mouth them. Stealing another quick glance he noted that Merlin had begun to sing them under his breath. Not long after that he found himself shamelessly singing alongside Merlin. The agonizing tension that had plagued them before had disappeared like a passing cloud. It was as if it had never been there beforehand, they continued to harmonize with the horrible lyrics as the 80's song marathon took over the station. Each song worse than the last yet keeping the two of them highly entertained as they sung, swayed and laughed after they ended.

Once the pressure was lifted conversation came as easy as breathing. Mordred listened intently as Merlin explained his studies, he was surprised to find him two years older, making him a senior. And he chuckled as Merlin adamantly explained his love for street magicians and the amazingly hilarious situations he often found himself in with his arse of a friend. As they neared their destination Mordred was surprised to find that despite Merlin's cheeky, easy going attitude they were similar in the friend department, they each had one.

"Mmmmm. Where have you been all my life." Mordred closed his eyes as his taste buds danced; it had been too long since he'd had a decent piece of fast food.

"You know, I never took you for a pizza loving lad." Merlin said trying his best to avoid the scalding cheese from falling on his chin.

"No? Is there a certain criteria to join the ranks pizza lovers?" He teased, smirking at the struggle before him. Once claiming victory over his pizza Merlin licked his lips and smiled back in triumph. Mordred had to take a deep breath at the sight. No one should ever look that good while eating.

"Indeed there is, but I'd rather not talk business, so consider yourself lucky."

"Oh of course. I'll be sure to remember that."

"As you should." Mordred sneered in his direction causing a boyish laugh to escape Merlin and lose his current pizza battle, leaving pizza sauce to decorate his chin.

"Crap" he replied putting down his slice. Before Mordred noticed he was wiping the mess from his friends face with a napkin.

Merlin seemed just as surprised. Their eyes locked and held. He couldn't help but admire what he saw, the shapes and shades that made up Merlin. His eyes always fell victim to lingering but this time it was his touch. Mordreds touch remained as the thin parchment kept his fingertips from gently caressing his pale skin. They were unmistakably frozen in place at least until a loud noise shattered there silence. Merlin broke eye contact immediately and cleared his throat. Reaching for his phone.

"Hello?" Mordred looked away and continued with his food hoping Merlin wouldn't bring up that brief moment after the call.

"Arthur I told you… but Im busy… no I never said that. Ok… I'm on my way now." His face contorted in irritation for a fraction of a second before he reached for his bag ready to leave.

"Sorry Mordred but I have to get going."

**Uh oh someone keeps getting in the way!**


	3. Chapter 3

Mordred could feel a knot in his stomach begin to form.

"Everything alright?" He asked rising with Merlin.

"Not exactly." He dismissed, looking unusually unsettled.

"You can trust me you know." Merlin stopped trifling with his bag for a moment before meeting Mordred's pleading gaze.

"I'd like that" he replied softly breaking the contact between them. "But I really can't bore you with the details."

"I don't think you're boring in the least. I'll give you a ride, you can fill me in."

"Are you sure?"

"Believe me, I wouldn't have offered if I wasn't." Mordred replied. Merlin accepted the offer and they were well on their way.

"So… where do I start?"

"Lets start with the person I'm driving you too"

"His names Arthur"

"Let me guess the prat?"

"Yes," Merlin giggled at that. "His royal ass is in need of my services"

"Please tell me you don't clean up after him"

"Would you prefer I lied?" Mordred shot him an incredulous look.

"Do you really?"

"Sometimes…"

"What? Why?!"

"It hadn't always been that way"

"Do tell then"

"It's a long story"

"I'll drive slow"

"Fine" he said resting his head against the head rest. As Merlin closed his eyes Mordred watched as he silently tried to organize his thoughts.

"I first met Arthur back in high school, I was his tutor. The guy was a real idiot back then, not that much has changed" he laughed. "Anyway once graduation rolled around I planned on coming to university here but didn't have the money and had to settle for community college back home while Arthur easily got in with his soccer scholarship and fathers influence." Mordred nodded for Merlin to go on. "However after the first year his father realized what a true dollop head his son was and made me a tempting proposition" Merlin seemed to pause for dramatic effect "he offered to pay my tuition if I agreed to take care of Arthur."

"And by that you mean being his man servant?" Merlin placed a hand over his face in embarrassment.

"It wasn't always like that! I mean… when I first started it was basic tutoring like before but then I started doing his homework and suddenly it morphed into me doing everything for him while he played high king on campus with his stupid frat brothers."

"Why don't you quit?"

"I need the money desperately and his father is willing to do anything for his son to look good so he sometimes even pays for my rent to continue this charade. Besides Arthur needs me"

"Does he?"

"Of course he does, he can barely dress himself" he laughed

"Besides I know Arthur may be a lot of things but deep down he's still the boy from back home, he still has a good heart."

"You seem pretty fond of him"

"Yea well he was my first"

"Wait WHAT?" Mordred cried nearly swerving into the car beside them.

"My friend! My first friend!" Merlin corrected hastily grabbing for the wheel.

"Sorry, sorry!" Merlin screamed as they regained control of the car. Mordred simply chuckled at his panicked appearance.

"Don't worry that was totally my fault" he admitted. They drove on in silence for a few moments as Mordred fought with himself to ask something that had been burning in his mind.

"Does he… does Arthur appreciate you?" Merlin grew still at this.

"I doubt it" he whispered.

"And yet you'll continue this? Without the respect or appreciation you clearly deserve?"

"Just as long as he's happy I have no reason to ask for anything else."

"That's admirable" Merlin looked up at that.

"What is?"

"The loyalty to your king"

"Do you have anyone?"

"Hmm?"

"Someone that you're loyal to"

"To some degree yes, or at least I was"

"Who"

"My girlfriend Morgana"

"Oh so you have a girlfriend? ...wait do you mean Morgana Pendragon?"

"Yea, why do you know her?"

"Yes we went to school together, we were closer then. But she changed once her and Arthur found out the truth."

"What truth?"

"You know, her being Arthurs sister"

"Seriously? How"

"They share the same father, though neither of them are pleased about it" Mordred sat quietly taking it all it.

"I had no idea… Morgana never mentioned this" he finally replied.

"Well she wouldn't, they act as if the other were dead."

"That's terrible"

"Yes but true."

"Why are they so at odds though?"

"It's not place to say, I'm surprised I told you this much as it is."

"Sorry for prying"

"I'm the one that can't keep my mouth shut" he smiled "no worries." As they got off the highway Merlin informed him that they had only a few minutes more before they arrived at Arthurs place however nothing could possibly prepare Mordred for what he would see in the next few moments.

As the drove up the long drive way Mordred was shocked to see Arthurs house was more of a mansion. They weren't even half way up the drive way when Mordred stopped the car and stared ahead at the variety of colorful vehicles parked along the way.

"Is your highness throwing a party?"

"What? Oh, no those are Arthur's." Merlin replied matter-of-factly.

"What? How!?"

"I told you his father was paying my tuition, how did you expect he'd treat his son?"

"So he's rich and spoiled" Mordred grumbled.

"But still a decent human being." Merlin chided.

"I'll just have to take your word for it huh" he replied.

"Suppose so" he added. "But I should probably get going before Arthur decides to call me again" he said as he reached for his bag in the back seat and grasped the door handle.

"Wait" mordred called as Merlin placed one foot on the pavement.

"Can we do this again?"

"Do what?"

"You know, hang out. I haven't had this much fun in awhile." He replied looking down at Merlins suddenly self-conscious.

"Yea definitely." He smiled. "Here" before he knew it Merlin had given him his phone and asked him to add his number. "There's a here party tomorrow night. I don't want to go but I don't have a choice, would you mind tagging along?"

"Not at all, could be fun."

"Great I'll text you the details later. Thanks for the ride" he beamed as he left the car and made his way to Arthurs kingly estate.


	4. Chapter 4

Mordred had spent the night and majority of the morning pacing about his room manically. Every so often stealing glances at his phone awaiting the text merlin had promised him. Unlike Merlin, Morgana had sent him quite a few messages that he had intentionally avoided. However while laying on the carpeted floor glaring at the damn phone he heard a sharp rasp at the door and ran to fetch it and was immediately let down to find his significant other on the opposite of him.

"Don't _you_ look so happy to see me" she began. Mordred stepped aside as she flew through the entry way. Once the door was closed the war began.

"How dare you ignore me!" she practically yelled.

"Sorry Morgana, I've been occupied all morning."

"Doing what exactly?"

"Cleaning" he lied. She looked around her and noticed the cans of soda and pizza box by the bed and laundry scattering around the floor.

"You don't seem to be doing a very good job." She said her voice venomous. He felt a chill run up his spine and remembered why he had been avoiding her text, her possessive nature was becoming a bit too much, no wonder agravaine left her, he ran._ Lucky guy _he thought.

"Well I'm working on it." he replied defensively trying but failing to make his tone sterner.

"What did you want any way?"

"I need you tonight" she began taking a seat at his desk chair, possibly the only clean surface.

"My, my so forceful love, buy me dinner first"

"Shut up. Will you come or not?"

"Can't"

"Why?"

"I have plans"

"Cancel them" he ordered sinking back into the seat.

"Morgana you do realize I have a life outside of you." Her expression was as close to surprised as he had ever seen it.

"Fine do what you will" she snapped. Rising as she briskly took her leave, slamming the door shut behind her. Mordred almost felt bad that he didn't feel tad bit guilty about the ordeal but had the feeling quickly subside when he felt his pocket vibrate.

Time: 3:46 pm

From: unknown number

*Hey there*

_Who's this? _he text back.

Time: 3:48 pm

From: unknown number

*Oh, sorry it's me Merlin :)*

Mordred's heart flipped with excitement. _Hey! _he text back almost immediately, hoping his eagerness didn't scare him away.

Time: 3:52 pm

From: MERLIN!

*Hi! Can you still come tonight?*

_Yeah definitely. _

Time: 3:58 pm

From: MERLIN!

*Are you sure? I don't want to be a bother.*

_Seriously you're anything but that, you're saving my day actually._

Time: 4:02 pm

From: MERLIN!

*Oh man now I feel pressured.*

_Haha don't, I'm just looking forward to tonight._

Time: 4:08 pm

From: MERLIN!

*Yea me too. It starts at 10 at Arthur's place, 28 Grail St. See you there : )*

_Can't wait._ He text back and stared at his phone for a moment taking in how much he meant it.

It took mordred literally the rest of the afternoon to get ready. After spending nearly an hour in the shower he ran and started fetching clothes from the closet throwing them around the room like a mad man until he finally found something that was both somewhat clean and good-looking. He settled on a pair of warn black jeans that had a small seemingly accidental hole on the left knee and a fitted black T shirt that always seemed to get attention. It was a simple outfit, but one that showed off his features best. As soon as quarter to ten came around he grabbed his keys and made his way out.

Time: 10: 23 pm

From: MERLIN!

*Hey find the place ok?*

_Yea, I'm out front._

Time: 10: 27 pm

From: MERLIN!

*Oh good, be out in a sec.*

_Ok see you soon._

"For a second I didn't think you'd show, not that I'd blame you."

"Why wouldn't I? I was invited"

"Of course I just didn't think Morgana would let you go anywhere near Arthur."

"She doesn't have to know" he chimed

"What a rebel" Merlin teased. "Shall we head in?"

"After you" Mordred said politely stepping aside for merlin to go on.

Once inside Mordred couldn't believe the shear amount of stuff the place contained. Antiques, trophies, paintings, and just about anything you would expect to see on an episode of Cribs.

"Wow"

"Yea it's a bit… overwhelming."

"Maybe a little"

"Oi Merlin! Arthur's looking for ya." a tall muscular fellow said as he approached them.

"Thanks Percival. Hey I'll be right back, sorry." He said as he followed the taller boy into the mass of people. Mordred felt a bit uneasy when he was no longer able to see his friend. Merlin had been the only person he knew, and was the only reason he remained standing there holding up a nearby wall. After a few minutes of patiently waiting he decided to seek him out and began to wander about. Soon he spotted him in the crowd with a rather loud and obnoxious blond gentleman standing by his side, laughing at some joke Mordred hadn't heard. Mordred could feel his insides twist as he watched the man clap a hand on Merlins shoulder and lean in to whisper something that made them both break out into laughter. _That must be Arthur._ He thought sullenly. He was just about to leave when he heard someone calling out his name turning he realized it was Merlin quickly making his way over.

"Sorry about that, I hope you didn't wait too long"

"No, it's ok."

"Would you like a drink?"

"Yea sure"

"Be back in a sec" he said making his way through the crowd once more. Ten minutes later Mordred could feel the frustration rise. He wasn't used to this kind treatment. Searching once more he scanned the crowd, dipped into every room but he was nowhere to be found. After a full hour he knew Merlin had forgotten him. After a few wrong turns he was able to find the exit but not before he spotted his lankly big eared friend running up a set of stairs. Against his better judgment he followed, his body too willing.

Running through a maze of stairwells he finally made it the top he looked around realizing that he had made it too the roof. It was complete silence up there it was a wonder that there was a party going on at all downstairs. Walking towards the front of the building he spotted someone childishly hugging their knees to their chest. _Merlin _he thought practically running over.

Sure enough it was, except he was different. He wasn't the cheerful boy from moments before; his expression was dark and wounded. His bright blue eyes were glassy as if on the edge of tears and all Mordred could think of doing was reaching out and wiping them away. But instead he silently sat beside his miserable friend and waited.

After a few sniffling moments Merlin spoke.

"I'm sorry for leaving you" he whispered.

"It's alright"

"No I should stayed with you, I shouldn't have been with him, he wouldn't of…"

"What?"

"Nothing." They sat there in silence for a little while longer until Mordred began.

"Does this have to do with Arthur?"

"I love him you know… ever since the day we met" Mordred nodded, his heart steadily breaking at Merlin's sudden confession. "He means everything to me, I've done everything, given up so much just for him. But then he treats me like some joke, some burden and mocks my sexuality because of the stupid scarves" he says emphasizing his claim by tugging on the one around his neck. "But then the second he's tipsy he whisks me away and steals kisses, just how am I supposed to take that?!" Merlin shouts as he rest his forehead on his knees before continuing. "Somewhere deep down he must feel the same… that's what I want to believe but I know it's not true he just does what he does because I'm so close so… willing." Mordred simply sat there in silence.

"Sorry I didn't mean to say all that…"

"I don't mind… don't worry."

"If you want to leave you can"

"Why would I?"

"Well I did just awkwardly come out to you" he looked away with a forlorn smile.

"Yes you certainly did, but that doesn't change anything."

"Really?"

"You can't be that dumb"

"Shut up" he said trying to stifle a laugh.

"So… what should we do now?" Mordred said peeking over at merlin's calming features.

"Count the stars?" Mordred shot him a curious glance but merlin simply smiled that goofy grin.

"Fine" he replied shaking his head at him.

"1…"

"2…"

"Hey Mordred…3"

"Yes?…4"

"I'm glad you came… 5" he whispered as their shoulders met. Mordred could feel his breath catch as he leaned back against him.

"Yea…yea me too…6"


	5. Chapter 5

He didn't know how long they sat there on the chilly rooftop but Mordred knew it wouldn't matter; he had no reason to leave. He and Merlin had ceased counting stars ages ago and refused to continue after losing count several times. For the meantime they simply sat quietly enjoying the others company.

Every so often Mordred would steal a glance at Merlin and wonder what ran through that big eared mind of his and just like before he would catch Merlin doing the same, his thin lips parting yet speaking with silent words. Mordred knew the feeling. What else could be said after that unexpected confession? Merlin had confessed to him, confessed not only was he into men but in love with one, one that wasn't him. He was troubled at the thought that he felt this way. Especially since he had Morgana and although he tended to avoid and ignore her from time to time he still remembered her from before, her kindness and gentle beauty. She was still the same deep down, he knew it. And even through her flaws she still clung to him; this strange, ill-humored misfit that had nothing going for him. She still made him hers, showered him in affection (maybe a bit too often) but was always by his side. He had no reason to feel the way he did. Yet he couldn't shake away the hollowness growing in his stomach.

_I like him._ He thought, the obvious answer finally dawning on him. But he couldn't help but wonder if this infatuation with him was merely due to making a new companion or sincere feelings. His heart ached, his insides as heavy as lead. That was all of the proof he needed. He felt breathless, the realization weighing down on him.

Once the answer became clear he thought of the similarities between them. His relationship with Morgana was the same as Arthur and Merlin's. Merlin belonged to him because he believed Arthur to be good, to be the same boy he had grown to love. He was a loyal and infatuated with his other half; just as Mordred was to his. But in reality do people really stay the same? Time changes everything, so just how long will their past selves stay intact before they're someone else completely? How long will he and Morgana love each other before the bridge is burned and they're forced to stare at each other from opposite ends? He was unsure of what he truly needed, they both were, but one thing was for sure neither of them seemed capable of moving forward.

"What's on your mind?" Mordred was shaken from his thoughts by a warm voice.

"Nothing in particular." He replied a little too quickly. He shot a reassuring smile in Merlin's direction and he smiled back. Merlin's stormy blue eyes quickly scanned him, darting from his eyes, to his smile and then his hands. Merlin made no effort to disguise his inspection; he was clearly looking for any evidence to prove him otherwise. After a moment he cautiously met his gaze, displaying his disbelief in in Mordred's comment in his expression but he made no notion of arguing on the matter. Mordred simply nodded, thanking him silently. He wasn't ready to admit that he was thinking of _him_. That would only scare him off; he didn't have to strength to start something he knew could never end well.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"How did you end up with her?"

"Morgana?"

"Yea."

"Do you honestly want to know?"

"Yes" Mordreds eyes darkened but he kept his voice light.

"You won't believe it."

"Try me" Mordred breathed in deep.

"We sorta met at a funeral."

"A funeral?"

"Yes, my fathers… He passed away a few years ago, just before I came to live here." Merlin whispered his condolences and nodded for him to continue. "I stayed late and was the last to leave the ceremony but as I made my way out I saw her… This beautiful woman dressed in black. At first I thought she was a spirit, no one in this world could look that stunning in such a dark place. But there she was, standing alone beside a grave." Mordred paused for a brief moment to reminisce. "I just remember making my way to her. Once close enough she looked up, surprised to see someone there and flashed me this smile. It was like seeing the moon for the first time, it was bright, captivating and I found myself gravitating towards it. I introduced myself, she did the same and it was history. I know it sounds stupid but… that day we found each other in that wasted land. Both broken and alone, it was just so easy to pick up the pieces and mend them together. At the time it was enough, it was perfect."

"And now?"

"Now?"

"You said _at the time_. Do the pieces still fit?"

"I don't…"

"Don't touch me!" someone screamed. Mordred bolted to his feet, he knew that voice anywhere.

"Then return it and get out of here!" another voice screamed. Merlin grew alert at that, his eyes widening in panic.

"We need to go now!" Merlin said rushing to the door, Mordred following close behind.

Mordred and Merlin made it just in time to catch their love interest in action.

"Last time I checked that didn't belong to you!" Arthur yelled.

"It belonged to my mother!" Morgana retorted holding something close to her chest. Her eyes were wild with a rage Mordred had never seen before. Merlin wasn't kidding about their bitter relationship.

"Your mother is dead, Morgana. Good riddance too, she was nothing but a whore!" Arthur spat as if the mention of her and Morgana insulted him. Mordred could feel the irritation building within him, no one insulted Morgana.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" He broke out of his enraged trance just in time to watch as Morgana rushed forward and swung a punch into Arthurs jaw. He couldn't help the smirk that formed on his lips.

A large crowd had formed around the two and was coaxing them for more. After a moment of astonishment Arthur looked back at her, eyes filled with fury. He yanked whatever she had been clutching in her hand and shoved her hard. She stumbled back and leaned into the pack behind her, their encouragement growing louder as they pushed her forward back in the ring. After shouting a long list of obscenities she came back at him landing another punch and making a grab for the object. This only fueled the rage within the prat as he rushed towards her. In an instant Mordred broke past the crowd and rushed forward, blocking Morgana from the beast.

"Don't you dare lay a hand on her you ungrateful piece of shit!" He bellowed. For a moment Arthur looked sincerely amazed to find someone in his way.

"Did you just insult me?" he asked the expression lingering.

"Obviously and trust me it won't be the last you worthless scum." This seemed to really tick him off.

"And just who the hell are you?"

"That doesn't matter, what does is that you back off."

"Or what?" he asked a smug grin planted on his face.

"I'll make you." That stupid grin seemed to disappear as he took in Mordred's stern appearance.

"I'd like to see you try mate" He replied looking at the faces around him, expecting them to cheer him on and obviously they did, fueling his silly ego. Mordred took a stance and peeked over his shoulder at a slightly shaken Morgana.

"Get out of here love. Please." Morgana eyes met his and froze there. She griped the back of his shirt and stood very still before whispering a reply.

"I can't Mordred. I won't leave you with my problem."

"Whenever you and your bitch are done I'd like to get this over with!" Arthur called as Morgana pressed a tender kiss to his cheek.

"First things first _mate,_ insult Morgana again and I'll end you." Mordred stalked forward, his features threatening.

"You _whore_ should know her pla-"Arthur couldn't seem to finish the offence because the next thing he knew he was lying on his back, with Mordred on top, beating him bloody.

"Mordred stop!" A voice in the chanting crowd screamed. He stopped instantly realizing who the voice belonged to. He felt soft hands grip his arm and pry him off and he obeyed reluctantly meeting Merlin's eyes. Merlin's eyes were dark and cold like an ocean storm, there was only a vicious hostility within them that tore at Mordreds insides.

Once up he slowly backed away taking in the sight before him. Arthur remained on the floor, holding his clearly broken nose and split bottom lip, both sticky with blood. Merlin stood by his legs and scowled at Mordred, his glare burning like acid.

"Get out of here" he said, his voice low but firm.

"But-"

"I SAID GET THE FUCK OUT! DON'T YOU DARE SHOW YOUR FACE TO ME AGAIN!" Everyone in the room grew still, Merlin suddenly held all of the power of the crowd and they dispersed the moment he broke eye contact with Mordred.

Mordred figured his lungs had collapsed because he was suddenly breathless. Merlin refused to look at him and he could think of nothing to say that would mend this. He wanted nothing more than to disappear for in mere minutes he had destroyed a friendship that had just begun. With a light tug of Morganas hand in his he turned and walked beside her towards the exit.

Merlin had made his decision, now he just needed to make his.


End file.
